Those Perfect Gwevin Memories
by KandiLips
Summary: A cutely fluff-filled, hilariously funny, AND sometimes momentarily angsty collection of Gwevin one-shots! Rated T for TONS of make out scenes and some cussing. FILLED with GWEVIN!
1. All I See Is You

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hiya everybody! Alrighty, so here I am- starting my latest project... my first ever collection of Gwevin one-shots! ;P I am soooo excited! Kay, so the first one's gonna be kinda short... JUST because I don't have much time today to write. Anyways, enough with my rambling. ENJOY! And please don't forget to review if you like it, or EVEN if you don't! Criticism is welcome!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I DO NOT own Ben 10 or anything that has to do with the show! But my brother DOES own a pretty smokin' car! Too bad it's not as cool as Kevin's... :'( SPEAKING of Kevin's car..................**_

…_**.................................................................................................................................................**_

Nobody's POV:

The new ebony and emerald paint job of Kevin's car shimmered and glistened under the moon's luminescence as the vehicle jolted to an angry stop at the entry to Gwen's driveway. Her eyes threatening to spill tears, the red head stormed away from the car, slamming its door shut with unnecessary force. And as her emotions changed over from anger to sadness, Gwen dashed up the front steps to where she halted her movement directly in front of the door, not even turning back to face her boyfriend.

"Gwen! What's wrong?" Kevin yelled, darting up the steps after her. Upon reaching the distressed girl, Kevin confusedly held out his hand, pulling Gwen's arm back so she twirled around to look up at him.

"You _don't _know?" Gwen snapped, her voice coming in hysterics as the burdensome emotions flashed into her eyes.

When her question was returned with silence, Gwen softened her glare, realizing that Kevin really had no idea whatsoever about what was troubling her.

"Those girls," Gwen shivered, deepening her connection with Kevin's eyes. "The ones at the movies, they were _constantly_ flirting with you all night. Didn't you see how totally upset I was by that?" The red head looked away, staring down at her feet. "Didn't you see how they were _all_ over you?"

"No," Kevin muttered softly in surprise, his free hand reaching out to clutch Gwen's other hand within his own. "You should know by now. _All_ I ever see is you. I swear."

Gwen lips relaxed into a smile at his sweet words, the majority of her oppressive feelings dissolving from her heart.

"That's not enough." Gwen giggled flirtatiously.

Grinning and knowing exactly what she meant, Kevin reached down to meet his lips to her own, his eyes shutting as his lips shaped perfectly around Gwen's and as his arms coiled themselves securely around Gwen's waist. Gwen trembled as she felt her mind blank, everything disappearing from though except for her love of Kevin. Intently, she reached up to wrap her arms lovingly around Kevin's neck, her fingers moving softly up and down the back of his jet-black hair. The dark haired teen kissed his girlfriend avidly as he poured out all of his emotions, his lips moving hungrily as he tried to get as much of Gwen as he could in that single moment. Gwen shivered as her brain filled with the powerful, ecstatic feelings she felt for Kevin, her heart soaring in her chest. But, just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended, and Kevin's lips backed away, lingering only centimeters from Gwen's.

The girl's eyes flashed open, a mixture of longing and confusion sparkling in her eyes.

"More." Gwen purred softly, a distinct longing filling her voice as her eyes closed once more. The dark eyed teen smirked as his lips pressed down on Gwen's again, melting away the rest of her anger and sorrow. Gwen's heart beat rapidly in her chest, her mind switching over to hyper drive as Kevin's arms tightened their hold on her waist and he urged her closer. Intently kissing back, Gwen's hands reached up to tangle her fingers in her boyfriend's smooth, raven hair. Kevin's lips moved fervently and hungrily against Gwen's own, the powerful energy of the kiss overwhelming their minds...

"Gwendolyn Tennyson!"

The two teens bolted apart to face an extremely infuriated Mr. Tennyson who was cussing under his breath as he stood in the open doorway, the irises of his eyes aglow with wild rage.

"Crap." Gwen and Kevin muttered simultaneously, waiting anxiously for Gwen's father to unleash his temper on them.

…_**.................................................................................................................................................**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Haha, well wasn't that interesting? I guess I just like to write about passionate kisses being interrupted- just like in my Kevlie Fan-Fic! Lol. Okay, well anyways, please review and let me know how I did! ...Kandi OUT!**_


	2. Ice Skating Lessons

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey everyone! Holy crap, it's been SUCH a long time since I've updated last! Wow. But, fortunately enough, I was able to snag some time to write up another one-shot for you guys. I am SO thoroughly proud of myself; you have no idea. Okay, since this is all I have time for at the moment, I'll try to make this as worth-your-time as possible. Heck, it may not even come close. But that's not stopping me at all- I have a serious, life-threatening addiction to writing this stuff, and for that whole entire month & a half that I was "banned" from writing, I felt SOO dead. It killed me. I'm still not entirely able to have tons of time to write like I used to, but I'm going to start to really amp up the updates 'cause I don't think I can hold it off anymore. ANYWAYS, if you have survived my horrifically long and complicated Author's Note, then please enjoy this little Gwevin one-shot! And don't forget to review if ya like!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**You all know the drill. MOA's in charge- and I own zip… well, minus the ability to write.**_

…

GWEN'S POV:

"Kevin, I freaking cannot do this."

Oblivious to my words of concern, my dark-eyed boyfriend had taken off again, gliding around the ice-skating rink like he was born with sharp, metal skating blades sticking out of his feet.

Me, on the other hand; I had already successfully proved myself to be capable of falling forty times in the first five minutes.

Even better, _I_ was the one in the first place who had coaxed him out from underneath his car to come skating with me because I had "wanted to learn."

Oh, the irony.

"What do you mean you _freaking can't do this_?" Kevin chuckled, moving easily over to where I lay sprawled out awkwardly on the ice after one of my more vicious falls. "Anyone can skate. It's really easy."

"Yeah, for you it is!" I spat angrily as he leaned over to help me to my feet. "I absolutely hate feeling weak and unable to do things."

"Well let me teach you, then." Kevin grinned, obviously quite proud that he could do something I couldn't. "I'll demonstrate."

"Kevin, don't…!"

But it was too late- Kevin had pushed off from my already unsteady form, causing me to fall painfully backwards; my head bashing against the ice.

Moaning about bad luck and how it always found me, I gritted my teeth as I cautiously sat up, my glaring eyes meeting Kevin's worried expression.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Kevin gathered me up into his warm, burly arms; waiting patiently for my response.

"_No." _I hissed sarcastically over his shoulder. "I just woke up from a nap."

Kevin smirked, but remained serious as he examined the back of my sore head.

"Whoa, this is really swollen." He cautiously ran his fingers across the growing bump that marked where my head had been smacked. "Do you think we should put some ice on this?" He added smugly, grinning from ear to ear at his little joke.

"Oh, you're downright hysterical." I rolled my eyes, my knees wobbling uncontrollably as he helped me to my feet.

"Look I'm sorry." His obsidian eyes pierced deeply into mine, stealing my breath away in that one split second. "Do you think you'll be okay?" He asked concernedly, taking both of my hands in his. "I think I've inflicted enough damage on you for today, why don't you sit this one out?" He tucked a long, lose strand of my shimmering, scarlet hair behind my ear.

I grinned up at him audaciously. "Sorry to disappoint, but you are _so_ stuck with teaching me how to skate now. You owe me big time, Kev."

"True enough." He chuckled. "C'mon, let's start with the basics."

His hands lingering slowly down to my hips and then to my upper thighs, Kevin grinned down at me, still in his annoyingly playful mood. "Are you nervous?"

Exasperation pouring from my steady gaze, I sighed and placed my hands firmly over his, stopping them from venturing any closer to his goal. "The only thing I'm nervous about is your sanity." I rolled my eyes. "I don't think ice skating lessons call for the nervous game."

"Fine," He sighed, disappointment washing over his face. "But we are definitely playing that later." He smirked mischievously down at me and winked.

"Don't be a pig; just teach me how to skate!" I gasped frustratingly.

Still grinning, my onyx-eyed boyfriend brought his hands back up to my waist to hold me securely. "Okay," He started quietly. "First, just relax, and then, find your center of gravity."

"Like I know what _that_ means." I grimaced, trying my hardest to relax every muscle in my body and go limp. I took a deep breath, searching within myself for my inner balance, if I even had any.

"Good." Kevin laughed. "Now,lean on your weaker foot, and then push off with your stronger foot."

Following his instructions to the best of my ability, I took off slightly, my feet gliding across the ice. My heart was pounding in my chest, the cold wind whipping at my skin as I lengthened the glide, my breathing coming quick and uneven.

"Kevin!" I grinned ecstatically, whipping my head back around to meet my eyes to his. "I did it! I can skate!"

"Told you anyone can skate." He smiled back at me. Suddenly, his expression changed, his face taking on a whole new worried look. "But now what you have to do is watch what you're doing!"

Before I could even respond, my skates had slipped forward on the slick surface, causing my center of gravity to be lost and the breath to be knocked from my lungs.

Falling backwards, pain and shock simultaneously washed over my body as I crashed through the layers of ice and plunged into the frigid lake. Gasping, choking, struggling, and thrashing, I tried to scramble up to the surface, but was separated from the air by a heavy, dense sheet of ice. My lips fumbling to form words, I tried to scream.

I couldn't.

Lethargic and trembling, my fingers desperately scraped against the harsh ice until they were throbbing with horrific pain. There was no way out for me this time, no escape.

Slowly, my eyelids fluttered shut to protect my eyes from further burning as the icy water overwhelmed them.

The freezing water surrounding my body inflicted pain and cut into my fragile skin like knives. I thrashed my arms and legs violently, trying to evade my prison, until my limbs lost all feeling and gained immobility.

I was blind and paralyzed.

Giving up, I prepared myself mentally for my slow, excruciatingly painful death. And as my heart's beating began to slow; venturing from a rapid pace to a diminishing one, I knew it was only a matter of time.

Suddenly, with the loud, startling sound of metal fists smashing through the dense ice, firm hands plunged in through the lake's surface behind me and grabbed me by the shoulders, jerking me up and out of the water.

"GWEN!" A trembling voice shouted out in fear as I was pulled into strong, warm arms. "Gwen, are you okay? Talk to me!" The frantic voice waited for a response.

"I-i-i-m-m n-n-nev-ver g-g goin-n-ng-g i-i-ce-e sk-katin-ng-g-g w-w-wi-ith y-y-you

ag-g-g-ain-n!" My words came out in a completely jumbled up mess; my breathing coming in harsh pants.

"I promise you won't ever have to again." Kevin whispered softly in my ear, holding me closer to his chest. "I don't even think I can live with myself for putting you through all that." He added with an affectionate, gentle kiss on my forehead. "Do you still love me?"

I sighed, my eyes finally flashing open to look up into his gleaming, obsidian eyes.

"Y-y-you m-m-made fun of m-me, and y-you an-n-noyed m-m-me, and y-you let m-m-me fall i-into th-the lake," I struggled with my words, my lips trembling madly. "B-but I s-s-still lo-o-ove y-y-you."

"Oh, I don't deserve you, but I can't resist." Kevin sighed exasperatingly. Lowering his lips down to mine, Kevin kissed me ecstatically; the warmth spreading through my body, the energy rushing through my veins. Intensify the kiss, his lips moved hungrily; an intoxicating mixture of feelings overwhelming my senses.

But he began to pull away, his lips lingering in close proximity to mine as if he was hesitant about stopping. His lips found mine once more, and then he paused.

"Actually, I better get you home." He decided, cradled my body more securely now as he slowly stood upright and began walking towards the car. "I really don't want you to freeze to death out here."

"O-o-o-kay-y, b-b-but as long-g-g as y-you f-finish w-w-what you s-started j-j-just n-n-now la-a-ater." I trembled, craving the feeling of his lips pressed to mine.

"Definitely." Kevin chuckled.

And the last thing I remember is falling asleep in my boyfriend's arms.

…

_**AUTHOR'S END NOTE:**_

_**Okay! So that's all for my second one-shot of the collection; but stay tuned, because I'll be back to write more. Even if it takes a thousand years- trust me, I'll be back. Even though that makes no sense what-so-ever, 'cause I'm most likely gonna be dead then, but you all probably get the picture. I CANNOT stay away from Fan Fiction writing. It's just not possible for me. So I'll just make time for it. Alright, so that's the scoop! Hope you all enjoyed my one-shot, and if so please don't be shy to review it. :) Kandi is out, and see you all soon! **_


	3. The Nervous Game

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Just another one of my Gwevin one-shots that just so happens to be filled with the blinding element that is Kevin's persistence. You probably don't catch my drift now, but you will. Well, sooner or later...**_

_**So, here's the topic of one-shot #3: The Nervous Game. Yup, I just HAD to do it. Couldn't resist. Enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Gwen, Kevin, or Ben's mysterious ability of wiggling his way into trouble. There, we crystal?**_

* * *

Nobody's POV:

"Hey, Gwen?"

"Mmmmhmm?"

"Remember when you fell in the lake last week?"

"Correction," The red-head snorted haughtily, slamming her newly-opened book closed on the library table and turning to face her boyfriend. "I _think_ what you meant to say was: Hey Gwen, remember when I taught you skating lessons last week and I _failed_ to tell you that you were losing your balance until it was too late, and you fell in the lake?" Gwen flipped her hair back over her shoulder nonchalantly with one hand, a wide smirk spreading across her face. "THAT I'll respond to."

"_Fine."_ Kevin sighed. "I'll admit it WAS my fault..."

"Uhuh." Gwen's emerald eyes lingered across her book.

"_If_ you do something for me." Kevin smiled his famous crooked grin.

"Kevin, what do I possibly have to do for you?" The girl snapped, glaring up at the dark-haired teen. "I owe you nothing. YOU made me fall into a lake!" Gwen hissed.

"It's just ONE little thing." Kevin insisted, throwing puppy-dog eyes at his girlfriend.

"What?" Gwen slammed her fist down hard on the wood table, her voice filled with pained exasperation.

"The nervous game." Kevin smiled shyly, a faint shade of pink rushing to his cheeks.

Feeling the strong desire to scream out in irritation, Gwen's teeth clamped down on her lower lip, and she stared up in a perfect blend of pure shock and anger at Kevin.

"The... the... _what?" _Gwen stammered, her horrified gaze fixed on the onyx-eyed boy.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me." Kevin chuckled at her distinct signs shock.

"Do you think," Gwen began, taking deep breaths with every word. "That I'd be _stupid_ enough to do that with you, especially in a public place?"

"Probably not." Kevin shrugged, his piercing eyes locked on Gwen. "You're probably just too _scared." _Kevin taunted, his lips curled up into a sly grin.

"Am not!" The flustered girl gasped, her eyebrows furrowing into a glare.

"Then _prove_ it." Kevin folded his arms, smirking.

"Alright." Gwen straightened up in her chair, grinning at Kevin's expression as she removed her jacket. "You win. Let's play."

Smiling like a drunk, Kevin moved his hands down to Gwen's waist. "I thought you'd never ask." The raven-haired boy was still chuckling as he began. "Are you nervous?" Kevin smirked, sliding his hands painfully slow down Gwen's sides.

"No." Gwen smiled, aware that if she won, she could tease him about her victory whenever she liked.

"Are you nervous now?" The dark-haired teen grinned as Gwen flinched slightly beneath his touch.

"No." Gwen breathed, gather up all of her strength to not get up and make a full-throttle run from the building.

"Are you nervous?" Kevin advanced closer to his goal.

The girl clenched her teeth, but shook her scarlet mane violently. "No."

"How about... now?" Her boyfriend grinned; he was only _two_ moves away...

The red-head's breathing stalled, her green eyes wide with shock. "N...n...no." She stammered.

"And... now?" Kevin smiled brightly, an expression that suddenly faded away as he saw the pack of terrified, on-looking librarians, his eyes drifting to the one that was slowly reaching for the telephone...

"No." Gwen gasped, her eyes never leaving her boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?" She studied his dark eyes.

"I'm glad_ you're_ not nervous." Kevin muttered, his gaze flashing back to Gwen's. "But now _I_ am. A couple of nosy librarians are watching, 4 O'clock. " Gwen's breathing halted as her eyes found the horrified staff, and she blushed a brilliant crimson.

Kevin sighed glumly. "And _that's_ my cue. We'll finish this later, Gwen." He smirked, bending down to meet his lips to hers for a moment before darting off, sprinting through the front door before the security guards began to show. Because Gwen and Kevin had _terrible _luck when it came to security.

"Wait!" the red-head called after her dark-haired ex-con. "Does this mean _I _win?"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**So there you have it, folks. NEVER under-estimate Kevin's knack for subduing people, it's just crazy. 'Kay, that's my signal. Review if ya think I'm amazing, or even if you don't. I mean it's your call; it's not like I'm Charmcaster and I can put you under my spell by forcing you to wear a funky necklace. LOL. 'Cause who knows what I'd do if I could do THAT. Anywho, see ya all later! Bye! **_


	4. Bad Dream

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay, everyone! Here's another little one-shot from yours truly. Enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Don't own a single thing.**_

* * *

Gwen's POV:

This just _couldn't_ happen. And if it did, Charmcaster would regret her actions for the rest of her short-lived life. Because I would hunt the witch down and murder her myself if she even _touched_ Kevin. Kevin was mine forever, and she couldn't take that away.

I wouldn't let her.

"Put him down!" I screamed, my inflamed red hair whipping wildly around my body as I busted down the front door, smashing it to pieces. I snarled, my teeth baring in utmost anger and aggression as I glared into the low-light of the room.

Because there was Charmcaster; all caught up and high in her villainous ecstasy as she held up my unconscious, wounded boyfriend in her powerful magic by his legs. And by the look on her malevolent face, I could already tell she wouldn't be keen on letting him live.

Which was why I was here. I could feel my heart's beating switch over to hyper-speed; my fists clenching up into tight, white-knuckled balls.

"Oh, good. You've finally decided to join the show." The treacherous woman sneered, her icy, silver gaze narrowing at my sight. "And you're just in time for the big finale: _me_ finishing off your little boyfriend." She cackled, tightening her grip on Kevin.

"You... wouldn't... _dare."_ I growled ferociously, feeling the blood churn madly though my veins. But still, my body shook aggressively and my muscles trembled in overwhelming shock and fear. Because I knew very well that she _would_ dare.

The evil sorceress smirked, sending a series of terrifying chills tumbling down my back and trailing along the course of my spinal chord. "Watch me."

And before I could move, even breathe, she clenched Kevin tightly one last time and he fell, lifeless and limp to the cold cement below.

_No!_ My mind screamed out in antagonizing agony as my legs gave way and I dropped to my knees. Helpless and horrified, I shut my eyes, letting the violent sobs surge through my body as I felt my heart be torn away from my soul, lost forever in the surreal consternation. And suddenly, the world was spinning; surrounding me in pitch-black, melancholy darkness...

…...

I bolted up-right in bed, my chest heaving wildly beneath my night gown as beads of sweat trickled non-stop down my body.

_A dream. It was just a dream._ I thought to myself reassuringly. But the single fact that it had just been a dream was not nearly enough to soothe my scared-to-death heart, which was pounding frantically like drums in my chest. I needed someone to comfort me, but who the heck would be willing to do that at one o'clock in the morning?

Sighing, I pulled my trembling body back underneath the covers, forcing myself to try and get some much-needed shut eye.

And... I _couldn't._

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw that same, vivid picture of Charmcaster murdering Kevin right before me; his dead body falling to the floor sickeningly...

I jumped up-right once more, my body shaking uncontrollably as tears poured rapidly down my cheeks. The dream had been so real. So, _so_ real.

And I couldn't take it any more; I badly needed someone to calm me down and console me. Someone to tell me that Kevin was okay, I was okay, that _everything_ was okay and I could just relax.

Fortunately, enough of the moon's luminescence was pouring down into the room through the windows to make seeing possible. Still trembling, I reached for the phone...

And called Kevin. Frankly, I didn't know _who_ to call. But the thought of having an alive Kevin here, by my side... it sounded so much more comforting than the idea of having anyone else with me.

That was, until I remembered how utterly awkward it would be to have him lie down with me. In my _bed. _Yeah, that was me: the girl who never gave anything a second thought.

But, like most things in life, it was too late, because Kevin was on his way. And all that it took to make that happen was a quick: "Kevin, I need you over at my house, NOW. It's an emergency." Which he replied to with an urgent: "On it."

So of course now I felt stupid, and embarrassed, and even more stupid, and scared, and a little timid, and lastly pure fear because honestly, I was _so_ busted with my parents.

So there I was; pacing nervously back and forth across my carpet, desperately trying to keep my panicky mind occupied with increasingly random thoughts. Because there were about a hundred trillion cons to this situation that required dealing with, and it was all thanks to moi and my little, self-blinding freakout. Like, for instance, what if I weirded Kevin out? In short, I was asking the guy to get into bed with me. What if he got nervous and ran away? What if _I_ got nervous and ran away? What if he never talked to me again? God, I was a freaking idiot. And a scared one, at that.

I gasped and nearly toppled over with shock as I heard soft knocking against my bedroom window. Of course, it was only Kevin, his hands pressed to the glass as he peered in with curiosity and a hint of alarm. By his expression, I could tell that I had obviously scared him quite a bit with my middle-of-the-night phone call episode. _Good._ I thought. _More self-blame to pile up onto my overflowing plate._

Trembling with uncertainty, I strode over to the window, flipping up the latches and prying the window wide open.

His face looking concerned, Kevin's form stumbled through the squared window frame and into my bedroom, his eyes sweeping over my body for any lingering signs of danger. "What's wrong, Gwen? Are you okay?"

I shivered. The cold, nocturnal air was ripping through the exposed skin of my neck, arms, and legs. And all I could do was gaze speechlessly up into Kevin's perfect pair of shining black eyes. I couldn't begin to think up any words to say; my voice box was like a frozen block of ice in my throat.

"Gwen...?" The onyx-eyed teen inquired softly, his feet shuffling forward and bringing us even closer.

And it was then that I snapped right out of my little space-out and remembered to talk and not to just stare. But I was so darn nervous to say anything at all.

"I... I was... scared..." I mumbled stupidly, my stare flickering down to my bare feet. I had never been any good at anything like this; anything involving something I wanted to do but knew I really _shouldn't _do_. _Kevin, I was positive, was an entirely different story when it came to those kinds of situations.

"Scared?" Kevin mused, one of his dark eyebrows arching in confusion. "Scared of what?"

"I... erm..." My words came out choked and uneven. "You see, I had a really, really bad dream, and..." I gulped, my hand reaching around nervously to grab my other arm from behind me.

"And...?" Kevin urged me on softly.

"And you... you _died _in it." I winced at the great pain of saying these words. "And now, I can't sleep, and I'm extremely afraid of going back to bed, well, _without_ someone there with me to comfort me..." I admitted in a burst of words, my heart fluttering heavily in my chest as I bit my lower lip. My mind groaned. That was the _dumbest_ thing to say in the history of dumbest things to say. Honestly, I could be the freaking mascot of Stupid Incorporated if I ever wanted to. I felt like a _total _idiot.

Kevin's dark eyes widened in surprise, and I felt my breathing cut short as he reached out to grab my arms and tug my body even closer towards his.

And I couldn't speak. Couldn't think. Couldn't remember any essence of who I was or what I was doing. I only knew one thing: he was _so_ damn perfect. From his head of soft, ebony hair down to his sneakered toes, I loved every single thing about him. And here he was now, gazing down at me in utmost astonishment. Then the corner of his mouth suddenly quirked into a little smile. "So what you're saying is," Kevin started, never removing his fixed stare from mine. "You want me to _sleep_ with you?"

Embarrassed beyond mention, I nodded shyly, my cheeks stained with a shade of deep scarlet. And it was then that I noticed that I was trembling; probably a mixture of the freezing room temperature and my overwhelming fear. Just what I needed.

And I found words to speak.

"But... you know..." I rambled on, my voice box working _too_ well now. "Like... without the whole... _sex_ part." I gulped, making a self-promise to destroy my voice box after all this was over. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Kevin nodded silently, unable to hold back his bright red blush.

"I just want you to know that..." I began, unable to control my short, shocked gasp as Kevin stepped closer. If closer was even possible at this point. "I... I'm not _forcing_ you to... to do this." I shivered, my eyes wide with anxiety. "If you even say yes to it. I know it's all really quite stupid." I forced a weak, nervous smile, my stomach doing somersaults.

"Oh, Gwen." Kevin laughed lightly, taking my face gently into his cupped hands. "I don't need to be forced to spend my time with you. That's a given." He smirked, his smile spreading even wider as I grinned back up at him, laughing.

And I was so relieved that my brain went all fuzzy, or maybe it was just my realization of how close I now was to my boyfriend. But I didn't have any time to think about it. Because Kevin had moved in another step closer, bringing our lips together in a single, mind-bogglingly quick movement. I shut my eyes, winding my arms up and around his neck as I brought myself closer. The kiss was intoxicating, I could hardly get my lungs to breathe as my mind was completely blown away. Because Kevin always had that effect on me; whenever I was around him or near him, my heart felt like it would just explode into a gazillion tiny shards.

And I _loved_ it. I loved him.

Slowly and unwillingly, Kevin ended the kiss, his dark eyes overflowing with emotion as they gazed down affectionately at me.

I smiled brilliantly up at him, finally knowing that I had made the right choice in calling Kevin for comfort. Because I always felt safe with Kevin.

Hand in hand, I led my dark-haired teen over to the bed, shivering when my soft skin slid against his as we began shuffling under the covers. But Kevin paused, staring out into space with concern.

"I... I don't want to make this seem like we're... well, I think you catch my drift." He peered down at me, and I nodded slowly. "I think I'll stay _above_ the covers for now. It'll make you feel more comfortable about the whole situation." Kevin grinned. "This must be hard for you, what with your virtues and all."

"You know me too well." I smiled back snuggling into his strong arms. "Goodnight, Kevin."

"Goodnight Gwen." He said softly, gently stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"And... thank you. For everything." I sighed happily, moving on to letting my eyelids droop shut.

"I'll always be here for you." He bent down to whisper into my ear, sending a series of shivers running down my spinal chord, much like in my dream.

But these were good shivers, _happy_ ones. And now I had nothing to fear.

I eagerly let myself drift into a deep, good dream-filled sleep with Kevin by my side.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Okay! So there you go- a happy, little, fluffy Gwevin tidbit. My work is done here. Please review! :) Toodles, everyone! **_


	5. The Earthquake

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Okay, I like REALLY need some sugar right now, I'm so tired! My stupid aunt (who's here visiting) kept me up all night again with her opera singing, and she sounds like a walrus attempting to yodel! AND, (that's not all, because my life just ALWAYS has to be hectic) I just started school back up again today, and I'm sooo exhausted… well, mentally. Ugh, I hate my life. Anyways, here's a little update for ya guys! Enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Not MOA.**_

* * *

Nobody's POV:

"Hey, Kevin? I'll be right back; gotta go get something." Gwen mumbled wearily, slowly and unwillingly pulling herself up off the couch and from her boyfriend's strong arms. She and Kevin were home alone at his mom's place while the woman was away on vacation, and they were spending the whole night watching horror flicks and cuddling in the warm safety of the house. Outside, powerful thunderstorm rains were pouring down to Earth in a massive torrent, making shelter seem like gold.

"'Kay. But hurry back; the good part's coming." Her favorite ex-con winked as he gestured simply to the TV screen that they were viewing.

Quirking a cute, little smile and planting a swift kiss on Kevin's cheek, Gwen rushed from the room and sprinted up the stairs, finally dashing past the balcony and through the hallway leading to her bedroom.

Silent, Gwen began her search for the light pink toothbrush she so-desperately desired. The girl poked her head into every nook and cranny of her bedroom, her emerald eyes investigating.

But it just wasn't there. Sighing, the scarlet-haired girl quickly turned and strode back into the hallway. She _had_ to acquire it.

Meanwhile, Kevin was downstairs, enjoying the movie, when he heard a slight shudder; one that rippled through the house, causing everything in it to tremble tremendously. The dark-haired boy jolted upright, his jet-black eyes wild with confusion as the noise sounded again, this time more intense. And the house continued to tremor; each one increasing in its shaking and causing random household items to come crashing down to meet their inevitable fates against the hard, wooden flooring. It roared through the house; the racking vibrations and deep rumbling sounding much like a stampede of untamed elephants.

Bewildered, Kevin scrambled to his feet and began stumbling through the house, shielding his eyes with the back of his arm as broken pottery and jagged shards of glass came soaring through the air all around him.

And it was then that he knew what was happening: an earthquake. An earthquake… in _Bellwood._ It was the craziest thing. It was the most _frightening_ thing.

He needed to find Gwen.

"GWEN!" GWEN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Kevin shouted through the intense uproar, his body aching due to his newly earned cuts and bruises from the airborne pots, vases, and picture frames smashing down brutally on him from the shelves above.

"GWEN! ARE YOU OKAY?" He yelled again, his voice trembling with fear.

The quaking increased; knocking Kevin off-balance this time and shoving him to the floor where his soft skin met the sharp, shattered rubble.

And Kevin's rapid breathing cut short as the power suddenly flickered off; a result of the earthquake. Now, he was drowned in the darkness, the severe shaking of the house overwhelming him and causing the broken glass to rip at his skin like steel blades.

But in the midst of all this, he could only think of one thing: Gwen's safety. That was all that mattered. All that _ever_ mattered. Trembling, Kevin forced his aching body to crawl across the floor, his eyes squinting determinedly through the pure blackness.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, the whole house shook violently again and the ceiling collapsed; willing the night's heavy down-pour to come gushing down through the enormous gap like an almighty waterfall.

The teen gasped, barely able to visualize the gust of steam pouring outwards from his lips, as the nocturnal air was extremely frigid. Kevin shivered, quickly proceeding on his quest to locate Gwen. And all he could even think about was the horrible outcomes his girlfriend could be facing at that moment. What if she was injured? What if she had been crushed by the falling rubble?

Kevin shuddered violently, willing himself to move faster, crawl on quicker through the cold, wet blackness…

And that was when he heard the shriek. The frantic, _feminine, _shriek coming from nearly-directly above him. And in the blur of the moment, he could hear the familiar 'whoosh' sound of something, someone falling, tumbling down through the air.

And then it dawned on him. "GWEN!" He shouted, instinctually jumping to his feet and jolting over to the certain spot where he could hear the whoosh quickly escalating downwards, towards him. He held out his open arms.

Before Kevin could even comprehend what was occurring, he felt himself suddenly being knocked to the ground, his arms becoming heavy with a certain mass he was holding as he fell backwards, smashing down into the couch and immediately snapping its legs under his weight and due to the sharp impact of the fall.

And then, a miracle happened. The storm suddenly slowed to a quick stop, the lights flickering feebly, yet steadily back on and making it possible for Kevin to assess the terrible damage. _Or _the familiar thing he still held tightly in his arms.

Gasping with pure shock as the lighting kicked back in, Kevin found himself staring down at a certain, still-frightened red-head. And Gwen continued to stare up at Kevin with her completely dazed expression; her big, shimmering, green gaze piercing directly into his heart and winning him over, as always. And the girl just couldn't let go of him; her trembling hands clutching his back for a source of comfort. Because Gwen hated falling, and she _hated _heights.

Suddenly, Kevin's lips quirked into a little, half-smile; his gaze flickering down quickly to the broken couch beneath them, and then back up to Gwen.

He shook his head lightly, maintaining his deep stare down into the girl's breath-taking eyes. "I just keep falling for you, over and over again." Kevin said softly, bending down to kiss his girlfriend's forehead as she laughed quietly and happily returned his smile.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

'_**Kay! That's all I have for now; please let me know if you enjoyed it, just click that wonderful Review button… link… thingy… LOL. So, yup, my work is done here. Kandi out!**_


	6. Wet Floor

___****_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__**  
Hey everybody! Crap, it's been like forever since I've been on Fanfiction, sooo I'lll make it up to you guys with a little Gwevin action... hope you all like!  
**__**  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**__**  
Yup, I own nothin' but nothin'.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nobody's POV:

Sighing with frustration, the black-haired teen stormed into the vacant bathroom, his obsidian gaze burning with intense desire. His cell phone; it had to be somewhere. Just like his mom always used to love telling him about things he misplaced- it couldn't have just sprouted two legs and walked away. It just had to be somewhere in Gwen's house; he'd been there all day the previous day. Grimacing as he worked, Kevin began rummaging through the beauty product baskets, wondering if he had accidentally dropped his cell phone in there.  
And the boy was so intently focused on finding the device that he failed to even notice anybody walk into the room from behind him.  
"Hey, Kevin." The feminine voice sounded.  
The dark-eyed teen shrieked like a little girl at the sound of the sudden voice; and he stumbled backwards, landing painfully in the bathtub. The teen groaned as his back cracked brutally against the solid metal of the faucet.  
"Kevin!" Gwen gasped, rushing forward to go help her boyfriend.  
"No, DON'T!" Kevin shouted, raising his hands protectively in front of his face like a shield. "The floor, it's..."  
But it was too late.  
Racing towards the bathtub, the scarlet-haired girl suddenly found herself falling; her feet slipping across the slick tiles as she tumbled backwards into the tub, awkwardly landing in Kevin's lap.  
"Wet." Kevin finished, his onyx stare flickering down to gaze into Gwen's eyes.  
"Sorry." Gwen breathed, suddenly quite aware of how close he was to her now. His lips were only inches away from hers; just within her reach.  
"No need to be." Kevin smiled smugly, quite happy with the fact that Gwen hadn't yet made any effort to pull herself out of the bath tub and out of his arms. Instead, she kept her gleaming, green eyes locked on Kevin's mesmerizing, dark gaze; her mind transfixed on him and his mind transfixed on her as both teens slowly leaned in to share a kiss...  
But suddenly and out of no where, somebody cleared their throat as a gesture of interception, and the two teenagers quickly glanced up with utmost startled expressions; their cheeks flushing brilliant scarlet as they spotted Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson glaring madly at them from the door way. And it was then that Gwen and Kevin noticed the not-so-polite way that their bodies were wrapped around each other, which made the two blush even more furiously.  
Heavy silence pursued, and nobody dared to break it, or even to move.  
Finally, and after some good time, Kevin spoke.  
"Uh... hey, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson." Kevin gulped, taking a deep breath before continuing, because he knew he was in over his head. "This is not what it looks like."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Hah, oh Kevin, what are we going to do with you? Alright! That's enough from me for now. R&R if you like, and I'll update again ASAP. Later!**_


End file.
